


Та не веди нас в оману, Господи!

by ola_ukraine



Category: Taboo - Fandom
Genre: Blood Kink, Explicit Language, F/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mystery, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Українська
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: Він прийхав на смерть батька, він дав їй надію, вона ще й досі пам'ятає його, як і він її. Вони обидва покручі через минуле та прийдешнє, їм обом складно жити в цьому світі. Прокляті!Адже усе чого торкнеться чи з ким зв'яжеться Джеймс Ділейні стає проклятим
Relationships: James Delaney/Zilpha Geary





	1. Chapter 1

Джеймс вривається в її особистий простір, дихає в її обличчя та з густим придихом вимовляє: - Колись ти могла поправити сукню та піти. Піти ніби нічого не сталося.А Зільфа думає, що се було давно так давно, ніби в сиву давнину, так само давно, ще коли вони були одним цілим. Дихали одним повітрям, один одним, вростали міцно корінням одне в одного, пальцями в шкіру одне одного. Вустами в вуста, проштовхуючи в рота язика, досліджуючи, чи згадуючи те, що дослідили. Її зіниці здригаються. В неї бракує слів на відповідь чи то одповідь. А він дивиться на неї своїми темними очима, обпікає злим та жадаючим поглядом, що бажає вона від нього сховатися. В його погляді вона бачить минуле, якого вже й годі повертати. І Зільфа завила б, аби могла собі це дозволити. Лише зла напруга за таку наругу над нею привселюдно видає тремтіння її голосу, коли вона говорить до нього.  
\- Ми колись були одним цілим, - каже вона і се його ранить, більше, аніж кинджал у бік, аніж пекучий знак поміж лопаток, що він колись був поневолений. І Джеймс відпускає її дивиться вслід, на те як немов крила крука взлітає в повітря поділ її темної сукні.

В церкві нікого. Полудене сонце щиро ллється молоком крізь віконце на кам'яну долівку. Вона поглядом показує на протилежний бік лавок. І він сідає нібито розслаблено, навіть не дивлячись на неї, хоча насправді він пружина, в будь-яку мить готова зірватися з місця.  
Вона розповідає, що минуле в минулому. Що вони вже не одне ціле. А він відчуває гіркий попелястий присмак в роті. Вона зривається з лави, підходить до нього. Він відчуває її запах густий, наче хміль, трохи солодкуватий з невловимим присмаком міді, який заморожує кінчики його зубів. І Джеймс розуміє, що вона поєдналася зі своїм місяцем, що вона кровить. Він бажає зірватися з лави стати на коліна, задерти її сукню і притиснутими обличчя до її стегон, відчути сей запах ближче, відчути її смак в своєму роті. Це бажання настільки сильне, що він відчуває примарний смак її соку та крові на своїх вустах, важко ковтає

Вона задирає поділ своєї сукні. Його повіки тремтять, коли він бачить її оголені ноги, коли він бачить пляму червоної крові на її панталонах. Зільфа сідлає його, немов вороного, з впевненістю досвідченої береїторки. Обіймає його щоки своїии долонями ніжно, і він лише зусиллям волі не здригається всім тілом, не піддається їй на зустріч, бо сей дотик, відчувається ним ніби спраглому крапля дощу у роті. Ніби ляпас, так само пекучий та дратуючий.  
А потім цілує, так як давно бажала владно та жорстко. Притискає свої стегна до його, повільно піднімаючись, ніби в останнє, хоче насититись ним, фактурою його шкіри, його смаком. Він бачить омут її чорних очей, помічає жилку, що б'ється на її шиї. Джеймс не рухається, хоча руки в звичному жесті трохи піднімаються, щоб обійняти, притулити до себе ближче. Так близько, щоб жодного дюйму не залишилось поміж, злитись в єдине ціле.  
Зільфа поправляє свою сукню і йде.  
_**-. А тепер, я більше не хочу тебе бачити,** _\- луною відбиваються від стін та куполу церкви її слова.  
\- Ми ще поговоримо, - Джеймс відсторонено дивиться на свій годинник.  
Зільфа ховає тремтіння голосу за гучністю: _Ніколи!_  
Його "побачимо" наздоганяє її на виході, ніби обіцянка, яку він врешті виконає.  
Джеймс заплющує очі, аби прийти до тями, на ньому тепер її запах, який не випрати, не витравити, хіба що спалити одяг, а що ж з своєю пам'яттю він буде робити? Він не вірить в християнського Бога, тому пошепки в думках просить паганського помочі. Християнський пан Бог мовчить з вітражу, паганський лише крилами ворона шурхотить у його думках. Джеймс кліпає очима та розтирає брови пальцями. Похитується на лаві, щоб зосередитись, а потім йде геть з церкви.

  
Чи хвилювався Джеймс за свою мачуху. Названу матір. Можливо, але більше він хвилювався за свою посестру, кохану, коханку. Він бере попіл, крихкий, як і її волосся на кінчиках. Згадує, яка вона на дотик.

  
Гілки дерева лізуть у шибку. Зільфа відчуває грубі руки на своїх стегнах. Хвиля звірячого жаху та хіті піднімається від стегон до грудей, перекриває повітря. Вона роззявляє рота широко, аби вдихнути ковток кислороду.  
Міцні жовтуватий зуби Джеймса вгризаються в плоть, в роті гірко-солоний присмак крові.  
Пальці жінки скрючуються в намаганні утриматись в дійсності, що падає скельцями розбитого дзеркала.  
Він відчуває Зільфу на дотик, шовк її нічної сорочки. Відчуває її запах. Чує її. Йому ввижається вона така покірна, розпластана посеред лісу. Волосся аспідовими зміями розкидане по сирій землі. Вологий стогін, ніби їй погано і добре водночас. Сира земля та запах її тіла мішається в щось солодке та незрозуміле, перетворюється на отруту, так пахне свіже поховання, вогкістю розпушеної землі та солодощами плоті, що розкладається. Джеймс бурмотить слова чужої молитви та розхитується.  
Зільфа згадує "Отче наш"  
Та не Веди нас в оману, Господи.  
\- Це лише **омана** , - каже вона собі, - примара цього немає. Джеймс в колишньому їх спільному домі, чи де його біс носить. Вона тут сама. Потрібно прокинутись від цього!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дитинство Зільфи та Джеймса

Єдине, що Африка не змогла вбити в ньому це кохання до Зільфи. Саме це кохання, що на відстані переросло в одержимість живило його всі ці роки в неволі, саме її ім'я повторював він, наче мантру, коли йому на спині випалювали знак неволі. Саме її запах він відновлював по пам'яті, аби не зійти з розуму, коли помирав зранений в багнюці та крові ворогів, від лихоманки, поки його не знайшли. Саме вона була тим промінем світла в темряві його життя.  
\- Джеймсе, Джеймсе, - наполегливо-набридливий голос сестри, ворушив та витягував з невеселих сумних думок.  
\- Джеймсе, де ти? - розпачливо і роздратовано в одночас.  
Вона була його світлом, хоч риси її були притаманні середземномор'ю: оливкова шкіра, що гарно засмагала на сонці, хоча того сонця в похмурому Лондоні раз і нема вже. Карі майже чорні очі контраст його синьо-зелених очей. Тонкі вуста, ключиці, зап'ястки та пальці, такі тендітні, ще трохи й можна зламати. Він навчав її ліку в дитинстві, на правах старшого. Цілуючи подушечки її пальців " Один - великий, два - вказівний". А вона реготала, ворушила пальцями та лізла в обійми настирливо, відчайдухо, шукаючи тепла, що не давав їй їх батько.  
Джеймс Ділейні буде горіти в Пеклі на самому дні великого казана. Але біда Джеймса в тому, що він знає, що Пекло тут на Землі і його вигадали люди.  
Зільфа теж це знає, тому наче загнаний звір міряє кроками свою кімнату, свою позолочену клітку. Вона згадує примарні дотики свого брата та огидні, насильницькі зазіхання свого чоловіка. Як така ніжність та лагідність може міститись в тому, кого всі нарікали дияволом і як така жорстокість може міститись в тому, кого всі вважають за порядного чоловіка. Джеймс та Торн, як ніч та день зовсім різні. Вона хоче розгатити кімнату, в голові паморочиться. В роті сухо та її нудить, від контрасту почуттів. Нарешті виснаженна порожньою метушнею вона падає на ліжко, б'є чолом о постіль та глухо ридає, аби не почули служки. Вона не може так більше - це нестерпно. Зільфа не сама собі господиня. У її зведеного брата все так просто, аби ж то він знав, що багатство не зробить її вільною, аби ж то він знав, що то таке злі язики. Але як йому нема діла, то їй є. Ці ниці, злостиві люди радо поховають її в своїх плітках та пустослів'ї. Скажуть, що вона гірше вуличної дівки і вона ніц не зможе із цим зробити. Зільфа в розпачі б'є ліжко ще і ще, аби болем фізичним заглушити душевний. Сльози котяться по її обличчю, їх всотує простирадло, те простирадло на якому її чоловік щойно ґвалтував її. Усвідомлення цього тисне на груди та не дає нормально зітхнути. Аби ж вона могла, вона вмерла би просто тут і зараз, тому що вона більше не хоче терпіти, не витримує. Волання, що зачаїлися десь в середині душать горло і вона хрипить в ліжко. Легені палають вогнем від нестачі повітря, таке враження ніби вона тоне, захлинаючись власним болем та не може нічого із цим зробити. Вона здригається усім тілом та провалюється в рятівну Темряву.  
\- Джеймсе, Джеймсе, - кличе вона брата їй сім років, але в нього навчання він кадет. Коси її разпатлалися та пасма лізе в обличчя. Вона знаходить його в бібліотеці, він хмурить свої пшеничні брови та щось читає. Зільфа каже: Я знайшла тебе.  
Його блакитні наче небо очі посміхаються, коли він звертає на неї увагу.  
\- Що хтіла, сестро? - його посмішка тепла та хитра водночас, невелички промінці зморшок розходяться від очей.  
\- Ти обіцяв навчити мене рахувати,. - каже вона поважно, згадує, що вона панянка та дме свої тонкі вуста.  
\- Добре, - він показує собі на коліна.  
Вона в захопленні, вже забувши, що вона перш за все пані, біжить до нього та застрибує йому на руки.  
Він бере її тендітну долоню до своєї, накриває та змушує стиснути руку до кулаку. Потім бере великий її палець розгибає.  
\- Один, - легкий цілунок в подушечку пальця.  
\- Два, - в грудях її ніби оселяється м'який звір, їй тепло та затишно і хочеться реготати. Вона так і робить регоче гучно, хилить голову до його грудей. Джеймс куйовдить її волосся та цілує у скроню. Сонце, що пробирається в шибку вікна заливає кімнату жовтим м'яким світлом.  
З забуття та спогадів її вириває ранок, сонце світить просто в очі. На тлі вінка темною брилою стоїть її чоловік. Вона навіть дивитись без огиди на нього не може, тому заплющує очі та промовляє в думках: ще трохи, Господи! В ім'я Отця та Сина та святого Духа.

**Author's Note:**

> Береїторка- досвідчена всадниця


End file.
